


second date

by spanouillette



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clouis, Episode: s04e01 Done Running, Episode: s04e04 Take Us Back, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Louisentine, Love, Post-Episode: s04e02 Suffer the Children, Post-Episode: s04e03 Broken Toys, Romance, Truth or Dare, date, ninja family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanouillette/pseuds/spanouillette
Summary: A few weeks have passed after the events of The Delta rescue and when AJ's gone to sleep over at Tenn's for the night, Louis organizes a second date with Clementine! Fun and laughs, and some serious moments ensue![In this universe, Tenn, Louis, and Violet have all survived the events of 'Take Us Back'.]





	second date

 

It was a quiet evening and Clementine and AJ had been relaxing in their dormitory after a long day of work. It has only been a few weeks after the events of the Delta rescue and already the kids have been rebuilding. AJ was pondering to himself as he carved a weapon like Willy taught him. 

“Clem, I’ve been wondering...”

“What’s up, kiddo?” Asked Clem, signaling AJ to come over and sit beside her. 

AJ put down his weapon and walked over, jumping onto the bed dramatically; making it shake. 

“Well, don’t break the bed, AJ!” Scolded Clem lightly. 

AJ seemed to ignore the remark and proceeded with his question. “I’ve noticed Louis hanging out here a lot lately, and he’s been sleeping in our room like... A LOT. But why? He has his own bed, right?” 

Clem slightly blushed and chuckled to herself nervously. “Uh, well AJ couples like to sleep together in the same bed sometimes to feel comforted at night. It’s what people do when they’re in love, like holding hands and all that.” 

“And kissing?” Smirked AJ, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Um... Yeah,” Clementine turned even redder, she did not like it when AJ made remarks on the affection she and Louis would exchange. It was one thing seeing the others react to it but something made it extra awkward with AJ around. “also quit wiggling your eyebrows like that!” She remarked, flustered. 

“Okaaaay...” He pouted. “Uh, Clem?” 

“What is it?” 

“This doesn’t mean I can’t sleep with you in the same bed anymore, right?” He asked shyly, twirling his thumbs.  

“I thought you were all grown up?” Smirked Clem, teasing him.

“I am! But sometimes when I get a nightmare I feel all cold inside and I can’t fall back asleep.”

Clementine smiled, wrapping her arm around the little boy she loved so much. “Goofball, you can come sleep in my bed whenever you want. With all three of us, it should warm us all up real good too.”

AJ smiled, “I like that. But don’t call me goofball!” He frowned. 

“Too late! My little goofball...” She leaned in and kissed AJ on the forehead, embarrassing him. 

He leaned back in disgust. “Gross, Clem don’t do that!” Complained the boy as he frantically wiped away the ‘kiss mark’ with his hands. 

“Awww, but I love you don’t I? Isn’t that what people do when they love each other?” She giggled, knowing she was getting on his nerves. 

“Yuck! You can save your kisses for Louis!” Clementine kept laughing, finding it hilarious to see him so riled up over nothing. 

The little boy had then calmed down and picked up his shiv off of the counter. 

“You’re not going on patrol are you?” She asked, not wanting to hear him complain the next morning on how little sleep he got. 

“Tenn invited me to sleep over tonight. Willy will be there too!” He exclaimed, eager to go. 

“That sounds like fun! But be sure to behave, all right? Don’t take what isn’t yours and make sure Willy behaves especially! I know he‘s your friend but he can be a little… eccentric.” She advised. 

“I will” He grabbed his carved weapon to show off to Willy and as he opened the door to exit, a smiling Louis greeted him, tugging at the front of his jacket. 

“Eyyyy, if it ain‘t little man! In a hurry, huh?” Exclaimed Louis.  

Arms crossed, he rebutted, “Hey, I’m not so little anymore, better start calling me ‘big man’!” 

Louis chuckled. “You‘re gonna have to grow a few more inches until I can you ‘big man’!”, he said as he playfully messed with the little boy’s hair as well as tickling him, resulting in him giggling uncontrollably. 

“Hey!” He laughed, “Stop that!” Letting out high-pitched squeaks. Louis chuckled joyously. When AJ was happy, he was happy. Clementine then got up using her crutches and greeted her boyfriend. 

“And how is our majesty doing today?” He asked as he gave Clem a soft kiss on the cheek, making her _VERY_ flustered. 

“I feel a lot better now…” She blushed. 

AJ visibly rolled his eyes like he usually did when the two flirted this way. 

“Can I go now?” He sighed. 

“Not after a kiss goodnight!” Said Louis as he dove, kissing AJ on the forehead without warning. 

AJ cried, disgusted, “Nooo! Yuck!” Again he frantically smudged away the kiss off his forehead with his hands. “I’m outta here!” He yelled, running off in embarrassment. The couple laughed hysterically, they always loved to tease him. 

“Where was he off to?”

“He’s sleeping over at Tenn’s dorm tonight.” 

“Seems like that little guy’s running off all the time these days!” 

“He sure is. He’s really growing up. I’m so thankful he has a home and friends who care about him,” She smiled. “I can’t imagine how different things would be if we never got into that car crash.” 

The boy smiled, “I’m glad to have you too.” He held her hand, staring into her bright golden eyes. 

“Ya know, I wish I had eyes as cool as yours,” He remarked. “They‘re so shiny… And the color is just so unique. Mine are pretty boring. Regular ol' brown!” 

Clementine smiled at the random compliment. “Well… If you could change your eye color what would you change it to?” 

“Hmmm,” He pondered. “how about purple?” Clementine looked at him, grimacing. _Really? Purple?_

“First a purple house and now purple eyes? You don’t even like purple!” 

“Perhaps but I like standing out!” He said proudly, tugging at his jacket. She shook her head, smirking. 

"Now that's just a fact."

“So,” He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. “guess we can hang out tonight then with AJ gone and all that. It’s been a while! Thought we could have a date or something… A real one! Since our last one only lasted like 3 minutes.”

“I’d love that. For once we’ve got time to ourselves.” She smiled. 

He smiled brightly at the response. “Perfect! And before you ask, yes I brought snacks! Though… I wouldn’t have the highest expectations on the quality.” He warned, pulling out his bag of pretzels he had saved just for the occasion. He then took her hand, slowly helping her sit down to get comfortable for their date. She placed her crutches on the side and Louis lit up a candle. 

He then lied down in a dramatic pose, with his hand on his hip and the other holding his head up. He grinned as Clementine couldn’t help but laugh at how silly he looked. Then yet again, he pulled something else from his jacket. _It seems like he could fit everything in there!_ He presented her with a beautiful red rose, placing it in between his teeth making a bigger grin. 

“Have I reached peak sexiness yet?” He said with difficulty. Talking with a rose in your mouth was no easy feat! He then wiggled his eyebrows and winked. Clementine giggled even harder, covering her mouth. 

“ _Pour vous!_ ” He said, handing over the rose. 

Clementine stared at the flower in awe, examining how in such good condition it was. “Oh Louis, it’s beautiful! Thank you!” 

His smile shined brightly. “Ruby helped me grow some in secret in the greenhouse! It took a while, but it was worth it, seeing you smile like this.” Clementine leaned in for a kiss on the cheek to which Louis chuckled nervously, turning as red as a tomato.  

“I-I’m glad you like it!” He then grew uncomfortable in the position he was in. “Ya know what? Being sexy has its hardships, let me grab some pillows.” He got up, grabbing both AJ and Clem’s respective pillows. However, he shook his head in disappointment. “How can you sleep with only one pillow? It amazes me, I have to sleep with at least 4. At least!”

“I would sleep with more pillows if you didn’t hog all of them for yourself, you know?” 

“Okay. Fair…” He admitted. “Now onto this date of ours. How would you feel about… Truth or Dare?” He proposed with a smug look on his face. 

“No dares. Truths are always more interesting.” 

"Clem, you can't just change the rules to such a timeless game!" 

"I just did! How about that?" 

"Well, I ain't arguing against that." Then there was a moment of silence. A cheeky grin grew on Louis’ face. _Oh no… What was he about to ask?_

“So, I remember you mentioning you had a boyfriend at one point. What was he like?” He tugged at his pillow like a teenage girl at a slumber party, eager for an answer. 

Clementine rolled her eyes. “Oh, my god! He was never my boyfriend!” 

Louis stared at her with a conflicted glare. He didn‘t buy it. 

“Okay... Well, I might of had feelings for him," She scratched the back of her neck. "but he was never my boyfriend. He was such a dork, always playing cards just like you, but he actually knew how to play!" 

"Hey! I'm a simple man! Sorry I don't know how to play poker or whatever."  

"I'll teach you sometime. He showed me how to play this one game called euchre, I promised I'd teach AJ to play too."

"Sounds good to me!" 

Clementine grinned thinking of that boy. "His name was Gabe. He was the biggest dork, every time I talked to him he just started losing his speech and just started mumbling like a fool. He was so always so nervous." 

“That‘s fucking adorable," He smiled, "did you guys ever kiss?” He asked with a smug face. 

“Hah! No!” Clementine looked away, hiding the rosy tint on her cheeks. 

Louis nudged her, “Ohhh come on… You totally did.” 

There was only silence from her. 

“That's a yes! I know what I know, Clem.” He smirked.  

Then a thought came to her mind she couldn't help but ask. “Wait, what about you? Was I your first kiss?” She wondered. 

There was silence only. 

And then he answered...

“Um... No.” He paused, “You weren't.”  

**Author's Note:**

> [To be continued.]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I'm not a great writer and this is the second fanfic I've ever posted publicly so I appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
